


The Day He Promised

by ElissaOfVere



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Brotherly Love, Dead Auguste, Guilt, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElissaOfVere/pseuds/ElissaOfVere
Summary: This is my version of what happened at Marlas before the books. Since there's no official statement or story I decided to make my own. I also want to make known that this story is from my own AU of the books and so they will be magic involved. Anyway, I do hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Auguste & Laurent (Captive Prince)
Kudos: 2





	The Day He Promised

It was the battle at Marlas and Laurent was staying at the last line of defence.

He and his Uncle had been there for 3 days now. And they were 2 miles away from the front line, where the battle of Marlas was taking place.

He was in the biggest tent. The command tent. His Uncle was seeing to something while Laurent filled a goblet with water.

While walking back to the head of the table, next to his Uncle, he was stopped dead in his tracks.

‘Sir,...’ said the warrior at the tent entrance. He was huffing and puffing, covered in dirt, blood, and sweat. 

‘Are we needed at the front?’ asked the captain of the last line of defence. He stood up from his seat, his fingertips still touching the wooden table. 

‘C-crown P-prince A-auguste… h-has f-fallen… the war is over,’ the warrior fainted. He was either dead or unconscious.

‘What?!’ said the captain.

‘Nephew?’ His Uncle said. He looked at Laurent.

Laurent’s goblet fell and spilt its contents on the ground. He then ran out of the tent and climbed onto the horse outside.

‘Prince Laurent!’ A guard screamed. Laurent didn’t listen. His brother couldn’t be dead. He was the best warrior in the world.

Laurent’s eyes were becoming blurry with tears. They were burning his eyes. They stung.

He got close to the border and asked where was his brother. They pointed and he followed. The horse he was on broke through the crowd and there it was his brother's corpse.

He jumped off the horse and ran to his brother lying on the ground.

‘Auguste, wake up please… p-please… don’t leave me…’ Laurent pleaded. He couldn’t lose his only protector. Not his brother.

Then he heard the sound of horses galloping. He turned and saw his Uncle.

Hopped off his horse and stood behind Laurent, looking down on him.

Then Laurent heard another set of horse hooves but from the front.

Laurent looked up and saw red.

Akielos.

Akielons.

They came back, but for what? What did they want now? They already killed the Crown Prince, did they want to kill the new one.

‘What business do you have here?’ His uncle bellowed. He was both calm and angry.

‘We came-,’ The Akielon King said before he was interrupted. ‘Your Majesties, your father and brother has been killed by a stray arrow to the throat. I’m sorry for your loss.’ The warrior announced.

Laurent began to cry harder and in somewhat silence. Now his father; who else would the Akielons take away from him. His Uncle?

‘Well, as the new Head of State, I surrender the province of Delfeur to you and Akielos,’ The Regent declared. 

‘Good answer,’ said the Akielon King. ‘The rest of Vere will be spared.’

The Regent just nodded.

The Akielon Army turned around on their horses and headed home.

*

As his horse was following the rest, Damen decided to stop and look at the Veretian Army. He stopped his horse and looked back, he was at first looking at the army but his attention was caught by a crying boy.

The boy was gorgeous even when crying. He had golden blond hair and ocean blue eyes. He seemed to be bearly in his teens and very petite.

He looked up from the body, tears staining his face. He looked Damen dead in the eye and frowned. He was visibly mad, no, mad wasn’t the word, angry? no, ahh, furious, that’s the word.

But as quickly as the furiosity in his face appeared it fell to make way for more tears.

He turned back to face the path ahead. Damen whipped the reins and his horse trotted onward.

*

An hour later the Akielon Army arrived back at the capital. Everything was set for a party. A party in Damen’s honour as he brought Akielos victory.

He struck down the Veretian Crown Prince, Giving his country a great victory against Vere. Their countries longest enemy.

*

The party lasted long into the night and Damen was starting to get tired. He participated in a great battle that day and didn’t feel like being the centre of attention.

He slipped away unnoticed and headed for the balcony. When he arrived he leaned on the railing and looked out to the sea.

He closed his eyes and his mind went to the boy. He had been crying over Auguste’s dead body.

Had he been the Crown Prince’s younger brother?

He was starting to feel guilty. Something he rarely ever felt. But now he was feeling guilty and there was nothing he could do. 

‘I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Auguste. Thanks to me you and your brother will never see each other again. If I could take it back I would. I would have asked for some kind of peace,’ Damen said. He had never wanted to be responsible for the death of anyone’s sibling. Especially of someone so young like the new Crown Prince.

But he couldn’t do anything now. He couldn’t take his actions back. 

*

Laurent was still crying. His brother’s death had been the worst thing in his life. He would never see his brother again.

He stopped crying and left the bed for the first time in days. He walked to the balcony and jumped on. Sitting on the railing.

He stayed like that for hours. He then got off and walked back to the grand double doors that lead to his bedroom.

He put his hands on the handles and they turned to ice. He looked down and smiled.

Taking his hands off the handles to put on his gloves and opened the doors. He walked through them and they closed behind him.

Laurent turned back to the door as if it was a person and said: 

**_‘_ ** _Oh, don’t worry Damianos, I promise you,_ **_I will kill you.’_ **

Lifting his gloved hand he shot ice at the balcony doors, pushing them off their hinges and onto the floor of the balcony.

‘Guards!’ Laurent cried.

‘Yes, Your Majesty?’

‘Repair, Clean, and Fix the doors,’ Laurent demanded. ‘But do not inquire where the ice came from.’

He then left the guards to clean.

Laurent then smiled to himself and said:

_‘Don’t worry Damianos, it won’t hurt… much.’_

  
  



End file.
